1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to luminaries and more particularly, it concerns a novel recessable luminaire with a novel quick-fastening or plug-in connection.
2. Description of the Related Art
Common luminaries for the illumination of a room can be divided in two categories with regard to their disposition with respect to a carrier carrying them. With the first category, the luminaire, together with a housing which may be present and receives the reflector, is mounted on a luminaire carrier, for example on the ceiling or a wall of the room, or on a luminaire carrier arranged in the room. Thereby, the luminaire may be mounted as a surface-mount luminaire directly on the luminaire carrier or at a spacing therefrom, for example by means of least one elongate suspending element, such as one or more cables, chains or pendants. With the second category the luminaire is, as recessed luminaire, at least partly recessed into an installation opening in the luminaire carrier, for example in the ceiling or wall of the room.
A luminaire of the kind indicated in the introduction is described for example in DE 43 44 376 A1 or DE 43 44 431 A1, in each case as recessed luminaire. With these known configurations, the reflector is in each case fastenable to the luminaire carrier, namely the ceiling of a room, by means of a base frame, whereby the base frame has at its end towards the emission direction a flange-like edge part for covering the joint between the installation opening edge. The base frame can be attached by means of special mounting parts to the edge of the installation opening and thus forms a first mounting means for mounting the luminaire on the luminaire carrier. A lamp holder or fitting carrier for at least one lamp is arranged in a position in which it lies outwardly opposite a recess in the reflector and is releasably connectable with the base frame by second mounting means. With this known configuration a great production outlay is unavoidable, and it also leads to mounting or de-mounting which involves complex manipulation and is time consuming.
An object of the invention is to simplify a luminaire of the kind indicated in the introduction. In particular, the mounting of the lamp holder is to be improved.
This object is achieved by means, of a novel plug-in connection for attaching a light source carrier to a luminaire reflector. The connection comprises guide parts on the reflector and on the light source carrier which engage in a form-fitting manner and which define a plug-in direction which is approximately in a main emission direction of the luminaire.
With the configuration in accordance with the invention, the lamp holder is attached on the reflector by means of direct connection with the outer side of the reflector. By these means it is possible to mount the fitting carrier directly on the outer side of the reflector. In comparison with the typical configuration, a base frame as intermediate mounting part between the fitting carrier and the reflector can be omitted. Consequently, the luminaries in accordance with the invention can be configured more simply, whereby production outlay, material, weight, outlay for mounting and de-mounting and costs can be saved and a compact manner of construction can be attained.
Additional features are also described and claimed herein which further simplify the manner of construction and production, and further facilitate the mounting or de-mounting. Thereby it is possible to attach the lamp holder non-releasably on the reflector. In the first case it is advantageous to form the lamp holder in one piece on the reflector. Through this, both parts can be produced in one working step, whereby in this regard mounting or de-mounting measures are no longer needed. By means of a releasable attachment of the lamp holder, a bulky structure of the reflector can be avoided. In this case it is advantageous to arrange between the reflector and the lamp holder a quick-fastening connection, preferably a plug-in connection, through which a ready and rapid mounting or de-mounting is ensured. It is for example possible at the installation site, to mount or to de-mount the lamp holder in a simple manner, as far as possible without the use of tools, on the reflector. Thereby it is further advantageous to so configure the plug-in connection that the plug-in movement of the lamp holder into the plugged-in position is directed approximately vertically or downwardly. With such a configuration, due to its weight, the lamp holder is prevented from moving out of the plug-in fitting. In cases in which the plug-in movement, taking into account the installation circumstances of the luminaire, is not downwardly directed, it is advantageous to provide between the reflector and the lamp holder a positioning device for the releasable positioning of the lamp holder in the plugged-in position in order to avoid unintended movements of the lamp holder out of its plugged-in position. Such a positioning device is suited for all installation dispositions, and also then if the plug-in movement of the lamp holder is not downwardly directed. By these means there is for example avoided that the lamp holder is moved out of its plugged-in position due to mounting or de-mounting measures, for example upon the plugging-in of a lamp into a fitting of the lamp holder. Further, features are attained which lead to a small and/or economically producible construction of the luminaire or of its parts.